<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Distance Lover by WhiteIronWolf (adoctoraday)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119876">Long Distance Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/WhiteIronWolf'>WhiteIronWolf (adoctoraday)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bound to You: Outtakes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bound to You Phase Four Outtake, Bound to You Verse, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Outtake from Bound to You, Phone Sex, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Prostate Massage, video call sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/WhiteIronWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's away on business, but that doesn't stop him from getting to see Bucky, or from wishing they weren't so far apart. Luckily, Bucky knows all the best ways to take care of his baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bound to You: Outtakes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Distance Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts">Sagana_Rojana_Olt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an outtake from the as yet unpublished Phase Four of Bound to You. It is a prize for Sagana, who won our last round of easter egg hunts in the Tumblr Group Chat and requested something fluffy and smutty. I hope you enjoy darling!!! </p><p> <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/chat/0_JOa_w6Jki6xyaWadq4Ww/bound-to-you">Join us in our tumblr group chat and get sneak peeks of new chapters, discuss meta and headcanons, and participate in easter egg hunts for spoilers!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I miss you,” Tony murmurs quietly, hesitantly, and Bucky’s heart clenches in his chest painfully. Screwing his eyes shut, he inhales slowly and swallows down the words he <em> yearns </em> to say and instead replies <em> me too baby</em>, smiling softly when Tony makes a soft pleased sound that echoes warmly over the line. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s the conference going?” Bucky asks, picking at the frayed hem of his shirt while Tony sighs heavily and explains all the political behind the scenes stuff that hasn’t made the news yet, and if Tony has anything to do with, won’t for some time. Tony sounds frustrated and tired and Bucky aches to be holding him, massaging his shoulders and back to wear away the tension till he’s limp and relaxed. </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a pain in the ass,” he comments when Tony pauses to take a drink of something--probably whiskey if Bucky’s ear is right--it has a certain viscosity that other alcohol doesn't, and it’s Tony’s favorite. </p><p> </p><p>Tony scoffs out a laugh, “Understatement of the century,” he sighs, “I can’t wait to get home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait either,” Bucky murmurs, “I’m gonna have to spend a whole hour on your shoulders just to work out the knots,” he says with a fond little laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm that sounds amazing,” Tony sighs, “I hate travelling and not being able to sleep in my own bed. I’m getting too old for this shit.” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky laughs softly and shakes his head, “Doll even when you’re 90 you’re still going to be a goddamn powerhouse. Just get home soon and lemme take care of you,” he murmurs, voice softening at the end. </p><p> </p><p>“Yea? I could use a massage, that’s for sure,” Tony says, voice warm with a hint of promise and Bucky shifts on his bed, the first licks of heat filling his veins. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you worry doll, I’ll make sure you’re nice and relaxed,” he promises, voice going low and hot. </p><p> </p><p>Tony makes a soft sound and Bucky can hear cloth shifting and then the creak of leather and he can imagine Tony reclining in a fancy office chair, tie loose and sleeves rolled up and a bolt of heat surges through his belly. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you wearing?” he asks, fingers slipping under his own shirt to splay against his belly, a tease. </p><p> </p><p>“White button down shirt and slacks, I had to be <em> professional </em> today,” Tony says, uttering the word like it’s tainted and Bucky can’t help the laugh that slips out at his obvious disdain for wearing normal professional clothing. Tony laughs too and then murmurs, “Why, would you like me to change?” he asks teasingly, all coy and knowing. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm no I want you to undo the buttons at the top of your shirt and roll up the sleeves,” Bucky murmurs and then hums thoughtfully, “Baby, you got video call on your phone right?” he asks, already knowing the answer and smirking when Tony makes an inelegant noise of shock followed by some muttering about <em> questioning my tech </em> and <em> how very dare </em> that he tries very hard not to laugh at. </p><p> </p><p>His phone makes a noise and announces Tony is video calling him so he accepts it and rolls onto his side, propping the phone on the pillow beside him so he can be hands free. Tony smiles brightly, eyes warm and soft as they look him over, a smirk forming on his pretty mouth. “Well <em> hello </em> there soldier,” he croons, coy and teasing and Bucky laughs softly, heat rising in his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey there babydoll,” he murmurs back, grinning at the way it makes Tony squirm in his chair--big and leather just like he’d thought. The first three buttons of his shirt are undone and he can just barely see the glow of the reactor through the fabric--Tony must be wearing one of his light dampening undershirts that he uses when he’s travelling or having meetings with people he doesn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you,” he says honestly, fingers itching to reach out and touch, heart aching at the distance between them. </p><p> </p><p>Tony smiles softly and leans back in his chair, sipping on his whiskey. “You too,” he murmurs, “looks like you’re already in bed,” he murmurs, lifting a brow, “long day?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky nods, “I’ve been busy with getting my shit together for college applications,” he says, smiling tiredly, “thank god for Sam,” he says with feeling. Tony nods in agreement and sips on his whiskey again, fingers of his other hand reaching up to toy with the fourth button on his shirt, a heated look in his eye. Bucky grins and lifts a brow, “Feelin warm baby?” he asks innocently, grinning when Tony smirks and shifts in his chair. </p><p> </p><p>“You look handsome baby,” he murmurs, “I love seein you in your suits.” He shifts his hand from his belly down to where he’s starting to get hard in his sweats and squeezes gently, sighing out softly, enjoying the way Tony’s eyes follow his actions. “Always does somethin to me, seein you look so good,” he admits, squeezing his cock again. </p><p> </p><p>Tony shifts and clears his throat, “I think you proved that when you tore my Tom Ford off me and destroyed a ten thousand dollar suit,” he says with a wry smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky grins and gives his cock another squeeze, “I didn’t hear you complaining about it,” he murmurs, lifting a brow in challenge. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s because I was too busy trying to stay quiet because <em> you </em> decided you <em> had </em> to fuck me in my office,” Tony retorts and Bucky grins, recalling in <em> detail </em> the way Tony had looked when he’d fucked him over his desk and then put a plug in him to wear for the rest of the day. His cock twitches in his grip and he grips it harder, a soft groan falling from his lips. Tony’s eyes are dark as the hand not holding onto his whiskey glass slips under the desk he’s sitting at, presumably to touch himself. </p><p> </p><p>“You touching yourself?” he asks, smirking when Tony nods and slumps back in his chair a little, already looking a little undone. “Good, move your chair so I can see,” he orders, stroking his cock through his sweats slowly, watching as the image of Tony shifts--it had been face on and now it’s from the side of the desk and then Tony turns in his chair and Bucky can see the bulge in his trousers. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck baby, lookit you,” he sighs, stroking himself again, breath wavering with how good it feels. Tony makes a soft noise and grinds the heel of his hand into the bulge, hips arching into it for a moment before settling back down on the leather chair under him. Bucky licks his lips and strokes himself, aching to push the fabric aside and get his hand on himself, but he holds off--he wants to see Tony touch himself more. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave your cock alone,” he orders, laughing when Tony sighs in exasperation and gives him a pleading look, sighing his name softly as he removes his hand from his cock obediently. “Good, so good baby,” he murmurs, enjoying the way it makes Tony preen and shift in his chair. “Take off that shirt,” he says, “and the undershirt. I wanna see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nods and sets aside his whiskey, fingers moving quickly to pluck at the buttons and then a moment later it’s being tossed on the desk, followed by the undershirt. Tony sits back in the chair, thighs spread and chest gleaming like gold in the low light, the reactor a cool blue light in his sternum. Bucky <em> aches </em>to touch him, kiss that beautiful skin, toy with his nipples till he’s writhing and gasping his name. </p><p> </p><p>“Lemme see you play with your nipples baby,” he murmurs, “show me how you like to be touched,” he encourages, shifting back on his bed to pull his own shirt off. Tony’s eyes are greedy, so he flexes a little, smirking at the way it makes Tony swallow hard, desire shining in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Tony lifts his hands to his chest, head settling back against the top of the chair so his gaze is heavy lidded and hot as he peers at Bucky, sighing softly when he starts rubbing the pads of his thumbs over the peaked tips of his nipples. “Feels good,” he sighs, hips shifting needily. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky nods and presses his palm to his own chest, letting his thumb find his own nipple to tease, electric pleasure shivering down his spine. “Look so good touching yourself baby,” he murmurs, voice low and rough as he touches himself. Tony shifts, lips parting on a soft sound that Bucky’s intimately familiar with--he knows all the different ways to make Tony moan and this is one of his favorites. </p><p> </p><p>“Pinch em a little,” he orders, knowing it’ll make Tony moan, and when the other man follows his order he does--softly and with a soft gasp of Bucky’s name at the end. It sends a shiver of heat down his spine and he pinches his own nipple, a soft groan slipping from his lips. “Fuck,” he murmurs heatedly, watching as Tony writhes in his seat, the light good enough that Bucky can see the way his cock twitches in his trousers from the stimulation. “Feels good, huh baby? Your cock likes that,” he says. </p><p> </p><p>Tony nods and makes a soft needy sound, “Please, please sir I need more,” he moans and Bucky groans, heat swelling in his veins and dom space tugging at his head at the way Tony pleads for more. </p><p> </p><p>“Pinch em harder and tug on em,” he orders, switching to toy with his other nipple as Tony obeys, a sharp whine rising from his throat as he does what Bucky’s told him to do. His throat goes taut as his head falls back further, moans slipping from it louder now, hips rolling, trying to get friction on the fabric of his pants, whining when he gets little more than a faint brush. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky shivers at the sounds coming from Tony, need swelling in his gut rapidly. He rolls over and grabs the bottle of lube off the floor and turns back, shoving his sweats off and aside so he’s naked, shivering at the cool air on his overheated cock. Tony groans and rolls his head side to side, “Fuck sir, you look so good,” he says with a shaky laugh, fingers still working at his nipples. </p><p> </p><p>“You too baby,” Bucky murmurs, “always so goddamn pretty,” he says, voice uneven as he squirts lube into his hand and then grips his cock. Breath hitching, he strokes slowly, “You’re so good for me baby,” he says, “touching yourself for me and letting me see you get all desperate and needy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony groans and arches in his chair, fingers still plucking at his nipples, “Sir, please, can I touch my cock?” he asks, desperation in his voice, “please, I’m leaking so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky groans and laughs weakly, “Fuck baby, yea, lemme see your cock,” he orders, “Lemme see how wet you are for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony moans and nods, hands abandoning his chest to fumble with his belt and zipper, a groan slipping from his lips as he shoves aside the material of his trousers and briefs and pulls his cock out. Bucky groans when he sees that Tony was telling the truth--he <em> is </em> leaking. He’s hard and flushed a deep pink, and he can see the way Tony’s cock throbs in his grip, new droplets of pre cum forming at the tip as Tony pants and stares into the camera pleadingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I stroke?” he asks, licking his lips, voice weak and quavering. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky nods, “Slowly though,” he orders, his own hand going slow, grip tight. Tony whines but nods and matches Bucky’s rhythm, both of them groaning, watching the other as they stroke together. The slick sound of their strokes makes his gut burn with desire, need writhing in his belly as Tony gasps his name and moans, hips twitching minutely with the urge to fuck up into his hand, but controlled. </p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” he croons, “you’re doing so good stayin nice and slow,” he murmurs, a little breathless now. Tony preens at the praise and utters a breathless <em> thank you sir </em>, chest shining with sweat in the low light as he writhes and whines. Maybe it makes Bucky a little bit of a sadist, but he can’t deny how much he likes making Tony go slow, wait, torturing him with prolonged pleasure. It’s in his top ways of making Tony moan, right next to overstimulation and forced orgasms. </p><p> </p><p>A shudder works down his spine and he swallows hard, cock leaking in his grip, hot and achy. God, he misses Tony, misses the way he feels under him, how beautifully his skin flushes when he’s worked up. “Fuck baby, when do you get home?” he asks, groaning as he twists his wrist at the top of his stroke, desire pulling taut in his belly like a trip wire, ready to snap and explode. </p><p> </p><p>“T-Tuesday,” Tony gasps, head lolling back down to meet his gaze through the camera. “I can’t, ah, can’t wait to see you,” he groans, “Want you to fuck me,” he pleads, “I miss your cock sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah fuck baby, you can’t just <em> say </em> shit like that,” he groans, jerking himself harder. He’s proud and pleased to see Tony keeping that same steady pace though, not taking what he wants without permission. “I’ll fuck you so good when you get back,” he promises, sweat beading on his temples and dampening his hair as he starts to fuck up into his fist, desperation making his teeth grit. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, <em> please </em>sir,” Tony whines, half sobbed as he writhes in the chair, still stroking at the same steady pace. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck doll, you sound so pretty beggin for me,” Bucky groans, the tension in his belly building as he strokes harder. “Go ahead babydoll, go faster,” he orders, “play with your balls too for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nods jerkily and shifts in his seat, working his trousers and briefs down over his thighs more so he can get to his balls, groaning and arching hard as he starts stroking harder, faster. He sobs Bucky’s name, sweat gleaming on his skin in the low light of his room as he squeezes his balls and rolls them in one hand, hand flying over his cock. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky reaches down with his metal fingers and starts massaging his perineum, jolting at the additional surge of pleasure, gasping and rolling his hips up, fucking into his hand as he moans Tony’s name. He watches Tony through a dom space pleasured haze as he jerks himself off, moaning Bucky’s name. “Fuck doll, just like that,” he moans, “look at you, so goddamn desperate for it,” he groans, squeezing at his cock and jerking himself harder, a half sob of pleasure falling from his lips when Tony whines and nods in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“Want your hands sir,” Tony moans, his hand leaving his balls to pluck at his nipples, a breathy gasp escaping him at the sensation. “Want to feel them all over me,” he gasps out, voice straining as he pinches a nipple and fucks his hand harder, faster. “Want to be good for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so good babydoll, so good,” Bucky grits out, feeling the rising tide of his orgasm approaching, “gonna make me come. Wish I was there, wanna come all over your pretty face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah <em> fuck </em>, please sir, I want it,” Tony whines, “please, please, give it to me.” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky groans loudly, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock, the slight drag of his nail over the tip of it sending a nearly painful shudder of pleasure through him. “Fuck, <em> fuck </em>,” he grits out, “I’m gonna come,” he groans, hand flying on his cock and fingers pressing behind his balls, the tension in his belly winding tighter and tighter. </p><p> </p><p>“Come for me sir, come on, I want it,” Tony pleads, voice wavering and high, his body taut with pleasure, clearly on the edge, waiting to come till Bucky says he can. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah <em> fuck </em>,” Bucky cries out, head falling back and eyes screwing shut as he comes, body shuddering as he paints his chest and belly with come. “Tony, ah fuck Tony,” he moans, shaking as he keeps stroking himself, slower this time, milking his orgasm till he either has to stop or keep going so he gets hard again. </p><p> </p><p>He releases himself and instead turns his attention back to Tony who by now is panting and whining, cock red and throbbing, the tip leaking constantly, gleaming where it peeks out from his fist as he fucks into it, hips twitching with the need to go harder faster. He’s restrained himself, waiting for the order to come and Bucky grins stupidly, proud of Tony for doing it without even thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you my sweet thing,” he croons, dopey and happy from his orgasm. “You wanna come?” he asks, already knowing the answer, but the whine from Tony and the nearly sobbing <em> please </em> that he gets in response is just stunning. “Ok sweet thing, go ahead and come for me,” he murmurs, wiping his hands clean on a towel he’d set out before they began this. </p><p> </p><p>Tony fucks into his hand, the chair under him creaking alongside his whines and moans, throat taut where he has his head thrown back in ecstasy. “Look at me doll,” Bucky orders, pleasure flooding him when Tony immediately shifts to lift his head and meet his gaze once more. “There you are,” he croons, “my sweet thing. You look so pretty like this, all undone and needy.” </p><p> </p><p>Tony moans his name and squeezes his balls, hips jerking harder, clearly on the edge and ready to come. </p><p> </p><p>“Come Tony, come for me,” Bucky orders, just the slightest hint of dom command in his voice--just enough to force Tony over that edge that he’s been hovering on, enough to make him lose control and shout as he comes, hips jerking wildly. His come splatters on his chest and drips over his fingers as he whines, writhing in the chair and gasping Bucky’s name, eyes half open as he meets Bucky’s gaze through it before they finally fall shut. </p><p> </p><p>“So good baby, you did so good,” he murmurs, “I’m so pleased honey, thank you for being so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nods loosely, a smile on his lips as he breathes heavily, throat working as he swallows a few times. He licks his lips and sighs, head lolling to the side and eyes opening again to meet Bucky’s. “Thank you sir,” he murmurs, smile soft and warm, “thank you for letting me come.” </p><p> </p><p>“Course baby, you were so good. You looked so beautiful touching yourself for me,” Bucky tells him. “You down right now honey?” he asks softly, smiling when Tony makes a prevaricating sound. </p><p> </p><p>“Kinda? Not really. Just feel good and loose,” Tony murmurs, clearly already sleepy. His eyes are heavy and soft and Bucky aches, missing him terribly. Only three more days and he’d be home, where Bucky can hold him and kiss him and take care of him. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good baby, I’m glad you feel good,” he says with a smile. They smile at each other, sappy and soft and sweet and Bucky can’t stop himself from reaching out to brush his metal fingertips against the screen of the phone, wishing it was Tony’s cheek he was touching. “You did such a good job Tony, you were just perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>He can see Tony’s cheeks flush, a pretty pink that’s spread down to his throat and chest where it’s striped with the white of his come. It’s enough to have his cock twitching, eager for another round. “Enjoying the view?” Tony asks coyly, wiggling his brows and running a finger through the come on his belly, bringing it to his lips to lick clean. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky groans and laughs as his cock throbs, “Goddamnit baby, you <em> know </em> I am,” he accuses, “You’re just trying to rile me up again.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony grins playfully and shrugs, “Maybe,” he says, drawing out the word for a moment before laughing, all the tension gone from his face and shoulders. It makes Bucky’s heart clench to see him so at ease, happy and relaxed. Tony’s expression softens, “I’m gonna clean up and get in bed, will you stay on?” he asks hopefully. </p><p> </p><p>“Course baby,” Bucky agrees. When Tony rises from his chair he rolls over to grab his sweats and tug them back on, dragging his sheets and quilt up to his chest, snuggling down into his pillows, limbs heavy and warm. He puts the phone on the other pillow and lays on his side, smiling faintly as Tony goes through his nightly routine, occasionally showing Bucky the extravagance of the hotel suite and making smartass remarks about the gauche taste of the uber wealthy patrons. </p><p> </p><p>Tony is in Bucky’s hoodie and a clean pair of briefs with cats on them when he finally crawls into his bed, laying on his side with the hood up, eyes soft and tired as he smiles at Bucky. “Hey there,” he murmurs, smiling wider, voice fond and soft. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey honey,” Bucky replies. “You sleepy?” he asks, smiling when Tony nods. “You want me to read to you?” When Tony nods again he grins and rolls over, reaching for the book on his bedside table. Every night Tony’s called him he’s sat up with him, reading the book till the other man falls asleep. He flips it open to the place they’d left off and clears his throat, and then begins. </p><p> </p><p>“Hassan never talked about his mother, as if she’d never existed. I always wondered if he dreamed about her, about what she looked like, where she was. I wondered if he longed to meet her. Did he ache for her, the way I ached for the mother I had never met?”</p><p> </p><p>He reads until Tony falls asleep with a smile on his face and then whispers <em> goodnight </em> to the screen, fingers brushing feather light against the image of Tony. He plugs his phone in to charge and leaves it beside him on the pillow, eyelids going heavy as he watches Tony sleep, listening to his soft breathing, missing the sound of it in his ear like he’s grown used to. </p><p> </p><p>He falls asleep like that and wakes up, one day closer to Tony coming home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!<br/>❤ = you wish you could kudos again<br/>😭 = I got you right in the feels<br/>🔥 = this was so hot!<br/>🐰 = it’s so fluffy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>